Puppy Love
by velvethearts
Summary: Wendy is on a self discovering journey to figure out why is it that Romeo makes her heart go crazy!


**Ahhh, so I haven't posted any new stories in a while and this is my very first Fairy Tail fic! I'm working on re-writing my SakuraxSyaoran one "The Unity" because after reading it I cringed almost in every paragraph. Hopefully my writing has improved (I sure hope so) -_- anyway, I wanted to write about Wendy and Romeo so here it goes. NaLu references will be made along with a bit of Gruvia!**

* * *

Wendy poked her head in through the guild's main door and scanned the area. When she saw the coast was clear she walked in, waving hello to her fellow nakama. She quietly walked through the noisy guild all the way to her usual spot a few tables away from the bar. Wendy smiled back at Mirajane who was kindly watching the sky sorceress as she sat on her table. With quick eye surveillance, Wendy pulled out her notebook from her messenger bag and grabbed her pen.

_Dear Diary, _

_I still feel weird writing on this but Lucy-chan said it will really help sort out my thoughts and feelings. She's really smart and knows what she's talking about, so I guess I'm better off taking her advice. I'm still avoiding Romeo-Kun, I know it's childish but I can't help it! He makes me feel all warm and I feel like my heart is going to fly out of my chest every time he's around me. He hasn't noticed that I've been avoiding him since he's always surrounded by everyone in the guild so I think I'm safe for now. I want to ask Lucy-chan why I'm feeling this way… I bet she knows. I think I have an idea as to why I get all ditzy whenever he's around but I don't want to admit it, it's too weird! Charle gets angry at me whenever she sees me blabbering like an idiot to Romeo-Kun. She says I need to stop being a child and grow up. She can be so mean sometimes… Anyway, I heard its Romeo-Kun's birthday in a couple of days, I want to give him a surprise but I'm not sure what exactly. Maybe I'll ask Polyursica to help me. I better get going, I've got to meet up with Charle. She's coming home with Happy and Lily from visiting the exceed. I'm excited; I've missed her a lot!_

_-W.M._

"Hello, Wendy." A sweet tender voice made the young dragon slayer jump in surprise.

"Mira-San!" she grinned as she quickly hid her notebook back into her bag.

"Here, I brought you some strawberry cake." Mira placed a plate before Wendy and she blushed thanking Mira for her kind act. "I saved a piece for Romeo, is he coming around today?"

_Why is she asking me?!_ Wendy thought and turned beet red. "I don't know, I—"

"That's alright; I'll just give it to him when he comes around. It would have been nice if you two could eat it together, though." Mira sighed disappointedly and walked back to the bar.

Wendy frowned at what Mira said and puffed out her cheeks in frustration. With one last huff, she finally relaxed and began to eat the cake.

Just as Wendy gathered her things from the table, the doors to the guild swung open and a loud mess of voices waltzed in. Amidst all the familiar faces, Wendy was able to catch a glimpse of the reason she was flustered all the time. Romeo was perched on Natsu's back, laughing and poking the fire dragon slayer's cheeks with his fists in a playful manner.

Her breath caught on her throat and she felt herself blushing madly when his eyes caught hers. He smiled brightly at the sky dragon slayer. She was so caught up in watching him enter the guild that she completely missed Reedus telling her to watch out for the incoming beer mug that ended up hitting her upside the head and knocking her to the ground.

"Who's the dead moron that threw that?!" Erza's voice made everyone cower and fidget in place. "Come forward you coward!"

When Wendy was hit, Romeo bolted off Natsu's back and went over to her aid. Her forehead trickled with blood and she lied in a pile of glass. He was afraid to move her because if he did he might cut another part of her body. Mira, Lucy and Romeo tended to the young mage while Erza walked around the tables for the one held responsible.

"Ah, um… I'm okay Erza-san!" Wendy squeaked, wincing then Mira cleaned her wound with gauze.

"I'm glad Wendy but I need to have a talk with the idiot throwing mugs around like a kid," Titania's voice made everyone squeal with fear and when she noticed Macao trying to hide under a table so she walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up easily with one hand. The older mage sweat dropped and profusely apologized to Erza for throwing the mug across the room. Erza punched him so hard he made a hole on the roof top when he was launched in the air. Romeo shook his head, his fists tightening up at his sides in anger. Now, Romeo loved his dad but he was such an idiot sometimes.

"Wendy, how do you feel?" Romeo asked, his brows furrowing at the sight of the cut on the side of her forehead. She smiled sweetly at him and assured him she felt fine.

"It's no big deal; I've dealt with worse injuries." She giggled and winced when her head throbbed. "I'm really okay, thank you everyone."

"Macao-san is such a—" Lucy began but Romeo cut her off, looking into the direction his father flew out from.

"A moron," Romeo sighed and apologized to Wendy for his father's drunkard behavior.

After Mira and Lucy fuzzed over the young sky dragon slayer, they took her to the infirmary to have her lie down and keep her away from the bar. Wendy propped herself up and grabbed her bag from the chair next to her, pulling out her notebook, adding content to her day's entry.

_I feel so embarrassed! Oh, Romeo-kun must have thought I was dumb for letting the mug hit me that way. I'm supposed to have enhanced senses and all so why didn't I see it coming? Oh yeah, I was too busy staring at him! Wow, how embarrassing. I_

That's all she managed to write before the door to the infirmary swung open and a raven haired boy poked his head in.

"Mind if I come in?" He smiled and Wendy shook her head, grabbing her bag off the chair so he had somewhere to sit. "Feeling okay?"

Wendy only nodded, a knot forming in her throat from how nervous she'd grown in the last thirty seconds.

"I have to go meet up Charle soon." Wendy managed to say, playing with the hem of her dress.

"Then I'm going with you and you're not allowed to say no." Romeo crossed his hands over his chest, his persistent stare making Wendy shudder.

"Okay, okay. But let's head out now; I don't want Charle to get mad." Wendy pushed herself off the bed and regretted it almost immediately when she lost her balance and fell right on top of Romeo who was too distracted to notice her dizzy spell.

"Maybe you shouldn't go, I don't mind meeting them up." Romeo blushed when he realized how close their faces were. Wendy quickly recovered herself and pushed herself off him.

"No I must go. Charle will be very mad if I'm not there. I promised I'd go."

"Fine, come on then." Romeo offered her his arm and looked away. Wendy timidly linked her arm with his and he whisked her away. After letting a very suspicious looking Mira know they were heading together, they took off. The walk to the outskirts of magnolia was a quiet one. Neither of the young mages felt the need to talk yet didn't feel awkward. They felt very comfortable and at ease with one another. Wendy was glad she was calm and that her heart wasn't causing any ruckus. Once they reached their destination they waited about twenty minutes before a very obnoxious blue cat flew into the arms of a surprised Wendy.

"Wendy! Charle is being mean to me!" Happy whined dramatically, fake tears brimming in his big saucer like eyes.

"Lies. You lie too much, tom cat." Charle crossed her arms and huffed, aggravated.

Lily sniggered at the two and greeted the young mages, crossing his tiny hands over his chest when he landed. Wendy and Romeo sweat dropped when Happy and Charle began to argue like an old married couple with of course, Happy playing victim. It wasn't until Charle looked up that she noticed what had happened to Wendy.

"What happened to you?" Charle gasped, her small hands covering her tiny mouth. Eyes glued to Wendy's bandage over her head.

"Oh it's nothing, I just fell—"

"Accident at the guild, my dad threw a mug and it hit her on the head." Romeo sighed, annoyed with his own confession.

Needless to say, Wendy and Romeo had a hard time keeping up with the enraged exceed as they headed off toward the guild to 'have a word' with Macao.

Wendy panted and dropped to her knees, wanting to give up. "Wait, ah, I'm so out of shape." The blue haired mage laughed but before she could get up, Romeo hauled her on his back and took off running.

"R-R-Romeo-kun!" She squealed and grabbed onto him, her face turning all shades of red from the feel of his hands locked under her thighs.

"Don't worry, Wendy! We'll be there in no time!"

And with a smile on her face, Wendy held on to him and let him take her all the way back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Was it good or bad? Reviews are kindly welcome and much appreciated! they make me want to write :D**

**thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**

**-Tiffany  
**


End file.
